That Night in the Woods
by DarkLycanDreamer217
Summary: Jaina, a Sophomore, was saved from a beast by a 19-year-old Derek Hale one night. Then her parents died the next day, and blamed Derek for not telling her that when he knew...and of what she became. She then realized about his and Scott's dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters. Only the additional ones which is Jaina, a 16-year-old Sophomore.**

**This is my 3****rd**** fan fiction, but my 1****st**** fan fiction of Teen Wolf.**

**What if Scott had been kidnapped by Allison's father and aunt, and Jaina, his friend, didn't have a clue about it? He wouldn't be able to save her that night when she left work. . .when she was attacked by a beast. Who saves Jaina that night in the woods?**

**Read and find out.**

**Please review & be nice. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Attack<p>

I walked down the sidewalk on my way home from work over at the vet clinic. I was all alone; there were no cars driving by. The only light around was the full moon, but I also took a flashlight from some guy's toolbox. I didn't mind walking, but I was afraid of walking at night. I couldn't drive since my dad grounded me for sneaking out in the middle of the night after he told about a hairy beast being around. I was aware of the things he was telling me every now and then, but there were times when I thought was making stuff up.

However, when he started talking about a beast being around, I knew that he wasn't making _that_ up. I heard rumors in school about an animal killing people, like an elderly man who used to drive a school bus when Scott was in preschool, the clerk from the supermarket, and a young girl who was estimated to be fifteen years old named Laura Hale. I was hearing people talking about this beast living in the woods, hunting every night for its prey.

I'd call Scott to give me a ride, but he didn't answer his cell phone. I sent him a text message, but he didn't reply back. I thought it was because he was sleeping since it was 9:45, but he told me that his curfew wasn't until 10:30. At least, that was what he said last week when I asked him about his mom working at night, and that he'd be home alone.

_Snap!_

I froze as soon as I heard the soft sound that sounded like someone stepped on a twig or something. I looked to my left where the woods was since the sound could have come from there. I knew it would be dangerous to go into the woods, but someone told me that it was a shortcut to get to my house instead of going around it. I wasn't sure if that was true, and my conscious was telling me that I should take the long way just to be safe.

_Snap!_

I heard it again, but this time, it was louder than the first one. I grabbed the rail above the short concrete wall protecting people from falling into the small stream with rocks in the way, then I jumped over it and landed on the small pebbles in the stream.

Everything was quiet, but I was being aware of my surroundings. I walked down the stream quietly, not wanting to make a sound other than my breathing. I knew that I was nervous since my heart was racing like a thousand miles already. I'd turned off the flashlight, not wanting to be seen by anyone in the woods. I slowly lowered my hand to my pocket from my jacket to where I kept my pepper spray, and in the other pocket was my dad's pocketknife. I didn't want to _steal_ it, but I had to find something small enough to keep it with me in case I ended up in trouble.

Shortly, I heard a growl coming from an animal that I ran up behind a tree, and stood there for a couple of minutes. I knelt down and covered my mouth to keep myself from being heard from my heavy breathings. The sounds from whatever it was were getting louder, meaning that the creature was getting closer.

I slowly leaned forward to take a quick peek. I felt my heart pounding my chest hard as well as my palms being sweaty from fear. I tried to calm myself down, but I couldn't once I saw the creature's dark form. It was standing upright, about seven feet tall, but it wasn't wearing any clothes. I knew that it must be some kind of animal, but I wasn't sure the kind of animal it was. The fur was jet black, and the animal had pointed ears sticking out, like Batman.

The creature lifted its head up, sniffing the air. Then, unexpectedly, he looked over his shoulder, and I pulled away in an instant. I remained hiding from the animal, hoping that it didn't see me. I heard it growling, and then. . .there were sounds like it was walking away. . .slowly like a snail's pace.

I waited for about ten minutes just to be safe, and looked back where I saw the creature. The creature was gone. I slowly stood up and looked around, but the creature was nowhere in sight. My heart was still racing, but I wasn't sure why since the creature was already gone.

I thought back of how the creature looked like. Possibly taller than my parents, and my aunt Kate, but. . .I was not _completely_ sure it was an animal. At least, an ordinary animal. The creature didn't have a tail of any kind, but I saw claws that looked like they were almond-shaped claws. I wasn't sure what I saw, but I knew that I wasn't going to like it one bit.

I walked over to the spot where it was before it left, and I looked at its footprints. The footprints weren't anything like I'd seen before. They were a bit bigger than mine, but I believed that they were bigger than a normal human's footprint. The creature wasn't wearing any shoes, but in front, there were what looked like toes to me. . .with claws. The footprints looked like an animal's footprints, but what kind?

_Hmm, that's strange. Most footprints from animals I'd seen aren't any bigger than mine_, I thought. _How strange of that_.

I looked up from the footprints and looked around me, but I was the only one in the middle of the woods. Behind was the path where I came to the creature from, but I was mainly surrounded by tall, dark trees with hardly any leaves on them. Owls were hooting softly, a howl was heard in an distant that was sending cold chills down my spine.

Slowly, I stood up with my eyes widened with alert. Somehow, I was sensing that there was someone with me. I felt a pair of eyes staring at me, but I didn't know where. I looked around, but there was no one but trees. At once, I was afraid. . .of being killed like the others. My heart was still racing as I was backing away slowly. I'd regretted of coming to the woods in the first place; then I would have been halfway home already.

_Snap!_

For the third time I heard it, it was coming from behind me, and I was afraid to look back. I assumed that it was the same creature who was here a while ago, and I knew that it was standing behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck were going up, and I could hear the creature growling. I closed my eyes as soon as I felt it breathing down my neck, sending more chills down.

Immediately, I turned and looked at it only to realize that it was the hairy beast everyone was talking about. The red eyes like the color of blood were staring at my eyes. It bared its drooling fangs at me, and I could have swore that I smelled that disgusting breath! His head was like a dog, but more. . .hideous and vicious-looking.

The beast roared at me viciously that I started to panic!

"AAAHH!" I screamed.

I took off when I had the chance. But the beast was quicker than I was that he grabbed me by the back of my jacket, and pulled me with such force. He'd pulled me back so that I was against his strident chest, and he wrapped his muscular, hairy arm around my neck. He growled loudly while I screamed in a high-pitched shrill. As I was struggling around to free myself, he then scratched me on my side that I let out an agonizing scream.

Then I reached for the pocketknife, opened up the blade, and then I stabbed the beast's arm to make him let me go.

He let out a howl of pain while I ran, but then he came up behind me and pushed me to where I'd hit the tree in the head. I groaned softly once I felt the pain throbbing the back of my head. And when I reached to it, I felt something wet and smelled rust.

_Blood!_ I thought.

When I tried to get up, I felt something wet on my thigh through my pants, and my white shirt. I knew by then that it was blood seeping through, and I didn't have any time to stop the bleeding. The beast was advancing me with that vicious glare of his. While I was staring at his red eyes, I could see my reflection on them with a painful expression on my face. I wanted to move away, but I was injured badly that I couldn't move without having the stinging pain in my leg and head.

The beast opened up his hand to reveal his sharp claws that were like knives. I remained lying down, bleeding, keeping my eyes on the cruel beast. I was waiting for him to kill me since there was no way I could call for help from a mile away. The beast stood about a yard from me, and raised his hand slowly, ready to strike me, and tear my flesh apart into pieces.

I closed my eyes, waiting for my life to be taken away by a cruel beast. _Goodbye, Scott. Goodbye, Stiles_, I thought.

Without prediction, I heard a loud roar coming that wasn't from the beast in front of me. I opened my eyes, and saw a stranger in clothes charging at the beast. The guy growled at the creature, and then pushed him down away from me. I didn't get a good look at the guy, but I knew that he was wearing a jet black leather jacket, and he had black hair. When I saw his face, it was nothing like I'd seen before. He had ears sticking out, and his eyes were golden-yellow. And when he roared at the beast, I saw canine fangs like the beast's.

I couldn't keep myself up to see of what was happening, but I let my head fall back and I closed my eyes. I heard the guy growling like an animal, the soft grunts, and the sounds of pain. As I was beginning to fall asleep, I could still hear the guy fighting the beast as if it was human like him.

Then. . .silence fell upon me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this!<strong>

**Please review to what you think of it, and let me know if you want more, but I'm not going to submit them all on the same day. I'll need some time to think of what happens next of this fanfiction story:)**

**Go, Derek Hale!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters. Only the additional ones which is Jaina, a 16-year-old Sophomore.**

**I do apologize if there were any incorrect spellings. I don't spell good when I haven't used a word in a while. I don't know if I mentioned Jaina's hair color—which is brown and it's curly.**

**Please review. Thank you & enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Sudden Flashbacks<p>

I started opening my eyes and found myself in a dark room. I rubbed my eyes to get a better vision, and looked around with a silent gasp. The walls were dusty and burned; there was hardly any furniture, only the bed and a dresser; and the window glass had a large crack on the upper left hand corner. I looked down at the blanket to notice that it wasn't anything like the ones I used in my home. The blanket was old and black with some patches here and there.

Once I started to try and sit up, I felt a slight pain on my back and winced at it. I placed my hand on the area where it hurt the most, but it only made the pain worst, so I moved my hand away. Then gently, I laid back down, looking up at the burnt ceiling, wondering where I was and what happened that night in the woods. Everything was happening so quickly that I felt like I didn't remember any of it. I seemed to have remembered I was supposed to walk home since my dad had grounded me for sneaking out one night, and he took away my car keys. I was walking past the woods, but something was drawing me into it and that was when I realized that I regretted of coming into the woods.

Everywhere I looked was dark and quiet other than someone stepping on twigs that made the small _snap!_ sounds. When I was hearing those sounds, that was when I realized that the stranger wasn't even human. Not even close. He was a seven-foot beast with a head of a dog, but with no tail. He had canine fangs, and almond-shaped claws sharp enough to strike someone once, and they'd end up dead. He was the beast people were talking around, but the police had no luck of finding him or for the reason why he was killing other people.

That was the night when I thought my life was going to end. . .but I was wrong when someone had come and saved my life.

I remembered when I became conscious again that I was being carried through the dark woods. An arm was under my legs, and the other was under my back with my head hanging back. I'd felt dizzy with myself being upside down that I had groaned softly in pain. I still had the pain in my thigh and on my side where the Beast had scratched me severly, I assumed. I wasn't completely sure what it was, but I didn't want to know.

When I let out a sign that I was still alive, my rescuer stopped in his tracks, and knelt down gently without letting me feel any pain. He positioned me in a different way so that I wouldn't have a cramp. My head was against his strong shoulder with my arms in front, and he placed his arm around my back so that I wouldn't limp or anything. Then he placed his other arm under my legs again, and picked me up once more to continue walking. I'd been keeping my blue eyes slightly opened, being aware of what I was being taken at.

However, I'd been staring at the guy's throat and inhaling his sweet scent. I wasn't sure how he knew where I was when I only screamed once for help when I had thought that no one was going to be able to hear me. I assumed I was lucky enough to have someone saving my life from the terrible Beast. I was thankful of what he did. He was quite heroic, fighting with the Beast even though he was about a foot shorter.

I remembered the words he said to me when I was slowly becoming conscious.

_"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "I'll take care of your injuries, so that you can go home."_

His voice was soothing, but I couldn't help noticing that there was a slight anger when he was telling me about going home. I wasn't sure if he even cared that he saved my life from the creature, or he'd rather save one person's life and let him or her go with a phrase that he didn't want that person to come to the woods ever again. I was certain that I was never coming back to the woods. I knew that I'd lost my mind into going to the woods in the first place.

Presently, I shook my head at the memory of that night, and stretched my arms out in the air. Then I twirled a strand of brown curly hair around my finger while yawning softly. My eyes were sleeping and I was still tired from what happened last night. I kicked the covers off of me, and looked at myself, but I let out a short yelp of alarm. I wasn't wearing my black t-shirt, but rather a white tank top that had four slashes where the Beast had scratched me. I lifted up my tank top, and saw my injury being taken care of with a bandage wrapped around me. The blood was dried, but it seemed that it might have seeped through while I was sleeping.

Then I looked down further only to realize that I was wearing only my purple panty. On my thigh where blood was seeping through that night, there was a bandage wrapped around it as well. In a flash, I pulled the covers up to my waist, and looked around for my clothes. My mind was going through when the guy was carrying me through the woods and the possibility that _he_ was the only who mended my wounds. . .meaning that he took off my clothes!

_No, wait, maybe someone else did it for him_, I thought. _Maybe he has a little sister who knew how to take care of someone's injuries_.

After a minute, I found my clothes being placed on a small stool, and they were placed there as if they were thrown at the stool. I light placed my wrist on my forehead, feeling a bit warmer than usual. The door to this room was closed, so I was certain that it was safe for me to lay in bed without any pants. I wasn't sure where the guy was anyway, and I was hoping that he wouldn't come to the room anytime soon. I kicked the warm blanket off to the foot of the bed, and remained being still for however long.

I started thinking about my parents and how worried they must be since I never came home last night. I'd call them, but that would mean getting out of bed and then receive slight pains again from moving around a bit. My cell phone was in one of the pockets from my jeans, and I wasn't sure if my parents ever tried to call me or send me a text message.

I covered my eyes with my hands, trying to calm down. Somehow, my heart was racing and I was starting to feel a bit hotter like I was about to explode. I wanted cool air around, but there was nothing but heat.

"Is it just me, or is this room becoming hotter by the minute?" I asked. "I felt like I'm burning up. . ."

"I think it's just you," a deep voice rumbled. "Finally, you're up. It's already 2:30, and I'd never thought you'd wake up that late."

Immediately, I moved my hands away and saw the guy who saved my life at the door. I didn't hear the door opened up or a single step the guy made when he entered the room. He was tall, black hair and a black leather jacket, and high cheekbones. He didn't have his jacket zipped up, so underneath it, he was wearing a light brown tight shirt, and a pair of jeans. He was also wearing a pair of black shoes, but I couldn't help noticing that his shirt had some dried blood on it that could've been from last night. He wasn't smiling or anything, but there was a serious expression on his face that gave me the impression that he was also a cold person. He probably didn't like people to be around.

When I saw him, I immediately started reaching for the cover with my foot, but I was having some difficulties. Then I felt a slight pain on my thigh and let out a short yelp of pain. The guy walked toward me, grabbed the blanket, and pulled it over my body to my shoulders. As soon as his face was above mine only a few inches away, he glared at me with those gray greenish eyes of his. I heard him growling in anger that made me wish I was dead instead of being in his place.

Somehow after I stared back at him, I was seeing flashbacks of what happened that night.

He carried me to a house that I heard was on fire before, then he took me upstairs to the room where I was now. I was groaning in pain with a painful expression on my face once the guy set me down on the bed. He had shook his head and rolled his eyes when he saw blood on my side and on my thigh. He left the room for a moment and came back with some medical stuff to stop the bleeding, and to take care of my wounds.

I remembered that I was groaning so much that he ordered me to stop it since it was starting to get on his nerves. There was anger in his tone of voice when he yelled at me, and I wasn't sure if he regretted of saving my life. Sometimes, guys like him saving girls like me ended up being annoyed by the girls with their complaints about themselves being hurt, and wanting the bleeding to stop badly.

After I stopped groaning, he took off his jacket since it would get in the way of taking care of my severe injuries. And when he did, I couldn't stop myself from staring at him. He was strongly build, muscles that made me want to run my fingers around them. He was taller than Scott and Stiles, and he was a bit more muscular than they were.

When I was staring at him that night, he turned to me a couple of times, catching me staring at him intently. Then he growled at me with that furious look on his serious face. Something gave me a hint from that face of his that he didn't like any girl to stare at him. I wasn't sure if he had a girlfriend or if he just went through a breakup. I'd never seen him in school before, but his personality and appearance seemed to have fit Scott's words when he was talking about a guy who always hiked in the woods.

I wasn't sure if the guy who was with me was the same guy Scott was talking about. Stiles even looked anxious and would shake fearfully whenever Scott was mentioning about that guy.

Another thing I remembered was that he was sitting on the bed, staring at me with concern. Then he looked at my side where I was scratched, and placed his hand under my jacket. When I felt his hand, I trembled not out of fear. . . I knew that he didn't take the hint of my sudden tremble since the next thing he did was taking my jacket off gently. All that was left on top was my white tank top with blood seeping through it on my hip.

_"You've been. . .scratched," he said, ". . .by that. . ."_

He didn't finish his sentence for whatever reason.

Then he looked away and started taking off my shoes, and tossed them over to the stool. Anon, he started sniffing something terrible that turned out to be blood from my thigh. There was a look on his face that made him realize that I was severely injured from the Beast. Then he ran his hand up to my thigh slowly which made me feel a bit uncomfortable, and then he stopped when he felt something wet through my jeans.

I didn't know what was going on in his mind, but unexpectedly, he unbuttoned my jeans and started pulling it down with his jaw tightened. He had his eyes glaring at me while pulling my pants down. As soon as he hit my wound, I let out a piercing scream of pain, but he roared at me, telling me to shut up. He was being very rude and not being like a good doctor, and continued to pull my pants down until they were at my feet.

The first thought that popped into my mind was that I thought I was going to be raped by this guy, but I was wrong. Completely. He had no interest in me at all, and I had no interest in him. There was no lust in his eyes when he took off my pants. He was mainly focused on mending my wounds, and letting me go home so that he wouldn't have to see me ever again.

Then, everything went dark. That was all I could remember. Other than feeling his hands going over my wounds, and dabbing them to stop the bleeding.

The guy remained to have his face above mine, glaring at me with those dark eyes of his. I didn't say a word to him and neither did he. . .for a moment.

"Who are you, and what the hell do you think you were doing in the woods last night?" he rumbled.

"I'm Jaina, and I was walking home from work when I started hearing something in the woods," I retorted.

"You heard something. . .in the woods?" he asked. "What, did a small part of you tell you to go to the woods?"

"No—"

"Then why did you?" he roared. "You know better than to risk your life of going to the woods when something dangerous is in there!"

"Well, I'm sorry, okay?" I yelled back. "I don't know what I was thinking!"

He pulled away the next moment, but remained sitting on the mattress. Then he looked back at me. "Exactly. People like you, especially girls, don't know what to think. You're such a stupid girl," he said under his breath when he looked away.

I glared at him. "Excuse me?"

He turned back to me again. "You heard me," he said. "You're a stupid girl into going to the woods last night. It's dangerous for anyone to be in the woods at night."

"I know that," I snapped. "My dad mentioned about an animal being around, and—"

"That _animal_ could've killed you when he had the chance before I came!"

I crossed my arms across my chest angrily, and looked away from him. At the corner of my eye, I saw him looking away as well, muttering softly to himself angrily. I honestly didn't know what I was thinking about going into the woods last night when I knew already that something dangerous was in there. He was right, I was _such_ a stupid girl to do that.

I sighed silently. "How did you know where I was?" I asked.

The question about him knowing where to find me had been going around in my head for a while. There were no cars or anyone nearby. I didn't scream much, and I was certain that no one could've heard my scream.

But this guy did.

"I heard you screaming," he explained, looking at me with a calm expression. "I was here at home, working out for about an hour, and then I heard a scream from a girl. So I went out to find you."

"Thanks," I replied softly.

_Working out?_ I thought.

I remembered last night when he took off his jacket that he was quite muscular, and that any girl would fall for him. . .if he had a better attitude. When he took off his jacket, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I didn't know why my heart was pounding that moment. He always had that serious expression on his face, maybe a look like he was a killer, the way his jaw tightened once in a while when I was complaining about myself being in so much pain.

When he had his face above mine a moment ago, I'd felt myself blushing. His eyes stared at mine, his lips were a few inches away from mine, but I heard him growling loud and clear. I had a thought that maybe he wanted to get rid of me badly so that he could get back to whatever he was doing. He said when he thought that I was asleep that he needed to do something about the Beast since it killed his sister.

I noticed that he didn't say another word, but he did looked away from me. He slouched forward and dropped his head with a sigh. I thought I heard a rumble in his throat, but I could be wrong.

Then I realized that I didn't get his name.

"Who are _you_?"

He turned to me with a glare. "The name's Derek Hale," he answered angrily.

I gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this! Hope you enjoyed it. I'll be adding another chapter to this, so just wait and give me some time, and I'll add it as soon as I can.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters. Only the additional ones which is Jaina, a 16-year-old Sophomore.**

**I do apologize if there were any incorrect spellings. Oh, and as soon as I bring Stiles here, I'm not good at describing him. Have the image of him in your head, please.**

**Please review. Thank you & enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Terrible News<p>

I widened my eyes when he told me his name. Derek Hale. Clearly, he _was_ the 19-year-old guy Scott and Stiles had been talking about lately. Now it was making sense by his appearance, and that Stiles said he was afraid of Derek by the glare. Even I was starting to agree with him for the first time when Derek glared at me. His glare had sent chills down my spine like he was going to kill me for making him to save my life last night. I didn't even think anyone would save my life, but I was glad that he did. . .even though I wasn't expecting someone who was dark like him to do the saving.

"Would you stop that?" he growled.

I woke up. "Huh? Stop what?" I asked.

"You're staring at me. . ._AGAIN_!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" I protested angrily. "I just remembered that you're the guy Scott and Stiles had been talking about for a while."

Suddenly, he looked interested when I mentioned the two guys' names. "The McCall guy and the stupid one?" he asked.

I gave him a look when he referred Stiles as the "stupid one." Even I was surprised that he called my friend stupid, but I had to admit that there were times when Stiles didn't think and something bad happened. I looked away from Derek, thinking back of the times when Stiles did something that was very stupid of him to do. Even though I had trouble remembering things of what my parenst told me, there were some I could remember that had to do with my friends.

"No, Scott McGinnis—" I answered sarcastically, "—Yes, Scott McCall, moron!"

Derek glared at me the minute I called him a moron, then I heard him growling angrily. I returned the glare as I was slowly sitting up, trying my hardest not to feel any pain. I didn't want to look at my wounds since they were so much blood emerging from my body that would make Stiles sick if he saw them.

"You could've asked me to help you to sit up, stupid girl," he said as he was getting up.

"Hey, whoa—"

Unexpectedly, Derek forcefully helped me to sit up. He'd grabbed me by the shirt, and pulled me up strongly like I weighed as much as a stuffed animal. I thought I was going to scream in pain since I was being moved too hard, but I didn't. I didn't feel any pain at all. Then he sat back down with his dark eyes on me without a sign of goodness or anything to make me feel better. Nothing about him could _ever_ make me feel better.

"There. Happy, now, stupid girl?"

"I would appreciate that you stop calling me 'stupid girl,' Derek!" I snapped. "Why are you calling me that?"

"Because you _are_ a stupid girl for going into the woods last night!" he retorted, leaning forward.

"Hey! At least I apologized of what I did!" I snapped, leaning forward to him.

"But I'm not thankful of saving your life!" he growled.

His face was about six inches away from mine. We were glaring at each other for about five minutes. I wasn't sure why I was making eye contact with this guy. He was being very obnoxious about everything. He wasn't even thankful of saving my life. That hurt a lot. Then I noticed at the lower corner of my eye that his fists were clenched firmly like he was ready to punch me in the face. I saw it slowly going up like he _was_ going to do it, but he dropped it and relaxed. Then he let out a heavy sigh of anger, and looked away from me, and I leaned back with my arms crossed.

We had stared at each other for a while, and he didn't even want to leave this room. I knew that sooner or later, he was going to push me into going home. He didn't want me here. He didn't want anyone to be here around. I was starting to wish that he was a better person instead of showing a side that he might be a cruel person to others than to the ones he saved before.

"So, you're _not_ thankful of what you did last night—saving my life?" I asked.

He didn't look at me when he answered, "Part of me doesn't. So what do you know about Scott?"

"Just. . .Scott needing help with biology, still thinking about Allison and wished that she didn't dump him, and that he's in the Lacrosse team."

"And Stiles?"

"Also in the Lacrosse team with Scott, some classes with him, helping him to think of something else than Allison, and. . .acting dump."

I thought I heard him chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds like him," he said. "How long had you known them?"

"Uh. . .about three months ago," I answered. "Why are you asking these questions? What do you think I am to them—a stranger?"

"No," he answered, then he turned to me. "Just another trouble for Scott."

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"Never mind that," he said. "Just. . .put your clothes on and find a place to stay."

"I have a home with a family, you know?"

Derek let out another sigh, and scratched his head. . .nervously. I wasn't sure why he was so nervous about. Why did he told me to find a place to stay? Did he thought that I didn't have a comfortable home. . .like him? Living in a burnt, dusty house wasn't exactly my style of living. I wasn't sure how long he had been living in this dump, and why he didn't go to find a better home to live.

"Maybe I should've told you about this. . ."

"About what?"

"Your. . .family," he said.

"What about them?"

He shook his head. "Forget it," he said. "Just get dressed and get outta here."

Without prior notice, Derek yanked the blanket out of myself and revealed my bare legs with a large bandage over the wound on my thigh. I gasped when he did that, unsure of _why_ and protested to cover them again, but he stopped my hand. He looked at me for a second, and signaled me to lean back. I did, feeling uncomfortable of what he was planning to do. My heart was racing rapidly when I caught him staring at my legs.

"Relax, stupid girl," he said with an irritated tone. "Your heart is pounding, I can hear it."

"You can. . .hear that?" I asked. "How can you?"

"I just can, stupid girl."

"Would you please stop calling me that? I have a name, you know?"

"Yes, but I choose to _not_ use your name," he replied with a glare.

I scoffed softly, and looked away from him with my arms crossed my chest for only a second. Then I felt his hands going around my thigh where it was wounded, and I let out a startled gasp of alarm. I was about to ask him of what he was doing angrily, but his furious glare shutted me up and made me shrink a little. I remained being still and as calm as I could with his hands on my thigh. I didn't like the feeling at all.

Then he started peeling off the tape that was used to hold the bandage in place which sent a tickle feeling through me. Once or twice, I'd moved a little, but he would glare at me when I was stopping him from taking the tapes out. I tried not to jerk my leg from him, but his warm touch from his fingertips around the cloth was making me tremble.

I leaned my head to the left with my eyes closed, trying not to think too much of how my wound looked like. Dried blood, possibly, but I couldn't imagine the reaction my parents would get if they ever get a look at myself of what happened last night. But I wondered how my dad would feel or say when he realized that it was dangerous for me to get home without using my car. Or maybe the solution that he'll come up with would be dropping me off and picking me up from work.

As soon as Derek took off the bandage, I looked at my thigh and my eyes widened the next moment. My thigh had been completely healed as if the attack never happened. When he stared at it, even he looked surprised at it, and I remembered that he said that I'd been scratched by. . .something he didn't say.

I was about to reach for it to feel it being smooth and not rough, but he was quicker than I was. His hand was over the area of where the wound was, and he started moving his hand around it slowly. His thumb was rubbing a smaller area of my thigh, and he remained to have his eyes locked on it.

I started to have an idea of what he was thinking. . .in the view of the fact that from my waist down was completely bared. My heart was pounding rapidly once his hand slowly started going down to my knee, then he stopped at that. Somehow, part of me didn't want him to stop. I was enjoying that, then he moved closer to me with his fingers running up again.

As soon as he felt the soft fabric of my panty, he jerked his hand away. ". . .why was I doing that. . .?" he muttered softly.

"Derek, why were you doing that?" I asked.

"No reason," he answered. "Lay down on your back so that I can—"

"I know, Derek!" I interrupted.

He remained sitting in the same spot as I was positioning myself to be on my back. I could still feel my heart pounding strongly with his eyes locked on mine. I caught him looking down, and then he caught me looking at him. He gave me a glare, and I looked away angrily. He then pushed my shirt up a little to remove the bandage on my hip. Again, it was completely healed.

I didn't know what he used to heal my wounds. It was incredible that I'd healed quickly. Then he stood up from the bed, and walked over to the door. He shortly froze when he was there, and looked at me over his shoulder.

"When you're ready to leave, go," he said. "And promise me that you won't go to the woods alone again at night?"

"I won't," I answered. "Now get outta here!"

A pause.

". . .unless you want to watch?" I asked, hoping that it would be a no.

"Do you want me to?"

"NO!" I answered heatedly.

"I wasn't really asking that," he said, sounding irritated. "Just hurry up, and get your ass out of here."

With that, he closed the door behind him.

After I got dressed, I left the house and said goodbye to Derek, but he didn't say it back. He didn't even have any food in the house for me to eat. My stomach was growling since it was already in the afternoon, and I didn't even have breakfast. I wasn't sure how he survived in the woods when there was hardly anything for him to eat.

He just stood in front of the door with his eyes on me, making sure that I leave the woods and not trying to come back to talk to him. I didn't even want to talk to him anymore. He wasn't the kind of person I expected him to be for someone to take care of my injuries.

Then I stopped in my tracks when I heard something.

". . .so long, stupid girl. . ."

I turned around and gave him a questionable expression on my face, but I received a glare to give him an explanation of why I was looking at him. He looked as if he didn't say anything, but I knew that he did since he called me a stupid girl again, and that his voice was recognizable.

"Bye. . ." I said one last time, ". . .jerk."

He growled softly, then lowered his head to give me those dark eyes of his, and I could hear that loud and clear.

After I gave him one last look, I turned away and started walking my way out of the woods. My head was filled with thoughts about how my wounds had been completely healed. I knew that he must have used something while I was sleeping, but what? Where the wounds were, it was like they were never there in the first place last night. Even though they were there, it would have taken weeks for it to disappear from my body and leave nothing but maybe scars.

* * *

><p>As soon as I was about a block away from my house half an hour later, I saw an ambulance and police cars nearby. Then I saw the men pushing a gurney with a large, black bag on top of it. Then another gurney with the same thing. I started to panic, and immediately, I started running toward them. My heart was pounding, and I could hear what the men were saying to each other over the cars driving by.<p>

"There was loud screaming, and one of the neighbors heard something that sounded like a wild animal."

"Uh, someone saw something big and hairy run out of the front yard, leaving footprints of blood."

"All the rooms completely destroyed."

Once I got closer to them, one of the cops stopped me from going further, and I started to squirm around to make him let go of me. But he was ordering me to stay still, to calm down so that he could explain of what happened; however, I ignored him and went over to one of the gurneys. I pushed the men out of my way—with such incredible force that sent them about five feet away—and unzipped about a foot down quickly.

Instantly, I let out a horrified gasp of what I saw.

I squealed softly.

I knew who I was staring at.

Her eyes were opened, staring at me. Blood was on her blonde hair, a blood stream from the corner of her mouth, and all over her face like she had been scratched by an animal, like the men said. I could clearly see the four slashes across her face diagonally. She had been slaughtered by a wild animal—a big, hairy animal like someone reported.

I covered my mouth in horror whilst my eyes started to become watery. My vision started to be unclear, then I blinked once and tears trickled down my face slowly. Then I went over to the other one, and saw another person I knew who was also dead. Blood on his face, deep and severed slashes, eyes staring right at me. I started shaking my head slowly. I didn't want to believe that they were dead.

"No. . ." I whispered. My voice was breaking up. "No, you can't. . ."

"Young lady, you mustn't be here," the police officer said as he was pulling me away, but I remained where I was. "You have no right—"

In a flash, I turned to him with my watery eyes. "BUT THEY'RE MY PARENTS!" I shouted.

When I told him that, I buried my face in his uniform, and cried and cried over my parents' deaths. . .by an animal. I wailed like a little girl, and the police motioned his hand around my back, trying to calm me down. But I couldn't calm down since both of my parents were dead, and I was their one and only child. Then the police officer placed his arm around me while I cried, and took me away from the ambulance. My parents were dead, and there was no way anyone could help me about my sudden and unexpected loss.

The police had me leaning against his car, hoping that I would calm down soon. With my head lowered and eyes closed, I covered my mouth and continued to cry some more, unable to stop myself from crying. My heart had shattered to a thousand pieces, and that nothing could put the pieces back together. I felt the tears going down my nose to my hand slowly, and it tickled me a bit.

Then I felt someone's presence, and a hand was placed on my shoulder. I shook my head at the person, and tried to speak clearly that I wanted to be alone for a bit longer. But the person ignored me, and pulled me closer for an embracement. I lowered my hand slowly, and breathed in deeply. . .then I recognized the person by his voice.

"I'm so sorry of what happened, Jaina," he said softly. "I'm so sorry."

It was Stiles Stilinski, the nerdy but genuine friend of mine and Scott.

As soon as he apologized about my parents, I immediately wrapped my arms around him, and buried my face in his warm neck. He held me tighter, and I knew he was starting to cry as well by his voice breaking up of how terrible he felt about what happened. I cried more, holding him tighter as well, until I couldn't cry anymore about my parents. I tried breathing in and out calmly so that I could speak clearly instead of blubbering.

Then I slowly pulled away from him, keeping my hands on his shoulders, and slowly lifted my head at him. He was looking at me with those gentle eyes of his. His hands were still on my waist, but lightly, and he was looking at my watery eyes. He didn't say anything, but as I felt a teardrop trickling down my face, he reached for it and wiped it away. Then he wiped my other cheek gently, and I smiled of what he was trying to do.

"Thanks, Stiles," I said softly, "for being here."

He smiled at me. "Y-yeah, well, you know m-my d-dad," he stammered.

"Oh, right."

I'd completely forgotten that his dad was a sheriff here, but I was curious about his stammering. I wasn't sure why he did that. Normally, he'd do it around guys who were mysterious and dark, pretty much like Derek.

"Where were you? No, wait, don't answer that yet!"

He looked over his shoulder where his dad was, then he took my hand and led me away from the men. He took me about a block away from my house. But for some strange reason, I was hearing a heart pounding loud and clear. The rate was increasing a little, but decreased, and increased again. I knew that it wasn't mine since I'd calmed down by my friend, then Stiles had me stand against the wooden fence with him in front of me.

"Uh, Stiles? Why did you—"

"Were you with Derek?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"What do you know about him?" he asked anxiously.

"That he was the guy you and Scott had been talking about, the guy you're afraid of, the guy who lost his sister by. . .something?" I answered slowly.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Why?"

He shrugged. "No reason, Jaina," he said. "So, do you know where Scott is? I'd been sending him text messages all day, but he hasn't respond back."

"No," I answered. "I thought he was with you. By the way, why were you stammering about your dad?"

Shortly, he started moving his hands around in circles, leaning his head left and right, and speaking unclearly. "I. . .well, you see. . .I was. . .um. . ." he said. "Actually, he, uh. . .no. . ."

Then I took the hint.

"He never did told you about my parents, did he, Stiles?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," he answered.

"Why did you—"

"I didn't want my dad to know that I knew Derek Hale," he explained.

"But you and Scott do—"

Unexpectedly, he grabbed me by the arm, and looked at me in the eye. "Ok, here's the truth, but I'll say it as fast as I can," he said.

"But—"

"Derek was the one who texted me and Scott about your parents earlier this morning, and I asked him how he knew about it!" he explained rapidly. "Then he wrote back, saying that he went over to your house to tell your parents that you were safe, but they were already dead, and then he saw the Al—_animal_ who slaughtered your parents, and tried to kill it. But he couldn't since it was too strong for him, and the animal ran off as well as he since someone was calling the police of what was happening. Then he texted me and Scott everything of what happened, and. . .that's it."

I remained staring at him after he was done explaining. My eyes widened, my body frozen, my jaw tightened of what I heard him said something about Derek since he found out that my parents were dead earlier this morning when I was still asleep, and he never did told me.

Wait a minute, he _did_ mentioned about my parents earlier when I was thinking about his way of living in a burnt house.

_"I have a home with a family, you know?"_

_Derek let out another sigh, and scratched his head. . .nervously._

_"Maybe I should've told you about this. . ."_

_"About what?"_

_"Your. . .family."_

_"What about them?"_

_He shook his head. "Forget it," he said. "Just get dressed and get outta here."_

I clenched my fists and teeth firmly, stared at Stiles angrily, realizing that Derek had kept something from me that I should have known. Then my vision suddenly changed from colored to red and black. I growled viciously when Derek should have told me about my parents from the moment we started talking about homes and families.

Stiles released me, and started going walking away from me with his eyes full of fear. Then I lowered my head down, glaring intently. I breathed in and out angrily like an animal, and I could hear the heartbeat from someone. Something inside me was telling me that I was hearing _Stiles's_ heartbeat since he was suddenly afraid of me.

"Uh, J-Jaina?" he asked. "A-are. . .are you alright? 'Cuz, uh, y-you have this. . .l-look on your face that I see only on two other people, and I had been hoping I wouldn't see the look from you."

He was trembling, but I ignored that completely. My mind was completely on that jerk Derek Hale! He told Scott and Stiles everything of what happened, but he wouldn't tell me? He should've since the two people who died were _my_ parents!

"Derek. . ." I growled angrily in a distorted voice that was nowhere close to my girly voice.

"Uh-oh," Stiles said softly, still shaking. "_Now_ I'm afraid."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por leer esto<em>. (Thank you for reading this, Spanish). ****I'll have the next chapter soon.**


End file.
